


De chair et de soie

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligé de garder la boutique de ses parents, Sasuke doit satisfaire les exigences d'un client très particulier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De chair et de soie

Affalé sur le comptoir, Sasuke regardait d'un œil morne ses parents et son frère qui s'apprêtaient à sortir. Après avoir chaussé ses sandales, Mikoto se tourna vers son plus jeune fils.

\- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Mais oui, ça ira, répondit Sasuke d'un ton boudeur. Je suis tout à fait capable de tenir la boutique pour quelques heures.

\- Nous risquons de ne pas revenir avant le début de la nuit, fit remarquer son père. Tout dépendra de l'attitude des fournisseurs et de leur bon vouloir.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta Sasuke, sans daigner cacher son agacement.

Il ne vit pas son frère approcher de lui à pas de loup, et sursauta lorsqu'une main ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

\- Je suis persuadé que notre petit Sasuke se débrouillera comme un chef ! déclara Itachi, plein de malice.

Son cadet recula et le chassa d'un geste excédé. Il aimait bien Itachi, mais ne supportait plus que ce dernier le traite comme un gamin de huit ans alors qu'il en avait le double. Tout en revêtant son manteau de voyage, Fugaku lui adressa ses dernières recommandations : accueillir les clients avec amabilité et politesse, répondre à la moindre de leurs exigences, même la plus frivole, compter la monnaie discrètement pour ne pas leur donner à croire qu'on les prenait pour des voleurs, ne pas oublier de leur offrir le petit cadeau porte-bonheur sensé fidéliser la clientèle. Sasuke écouta son père d'une oreille distraite, et acquiesça d'un air morose comme Fugaku le rappelait à l'ordre. Il connaissait tous ces conseils par cœur, à force de les avoir entendus pendant son enfance lorsqu'Itachi en était le destinataire.

L'adolescent regarda sa famille partir avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'il les détestait, mais il appréciait les rares moments de calme et de solitude où il n'était pas obligé d'entendre parler chiffons. Même si son frère pouvait se montrer particulièrement pénible, Sasuke lui en était reconnaissant d'être l'aîné, car cela signifiait que ce serait à Itachi, et non à lui, de reprendre la boutique.

Les kimonos de la maison Uchiha étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs de Konoha, voire de tout le pays du Feu. D'aucuns affirmaient que leur renommée avait dépassé les frontières, et que le Kazekage du pays du Vent en personne faisait confectionner ses manteaux d'apparat par les Uchiha.

L'entreprise familiale avait été fondée par l'arrière-grand-père de Sasuke. Ancien soldat blessé au combat, Madara avait compris qu'en temps de guerre comme en temps de paix, les gens auraient toujours besoin de s'habiller, et s'était lancé dans le commerce des kimonos. D'un caractère pratique, rustique disaient les mauvaises langues, Madara avait d'abord ciblé une clientèle large et populaire, et s'était concentré sur de solides vêtements de lin et de coton, faits pour être portés tous les jours, à la ville comme dans les champs.

À son arrivée à la tête de la maison, Fugaku avait jugé bon de bousculer les vieilles habitudes, et investi dans l'acquisition de trois grands métiers à tisser ainsi que d'ouvriers qualifiés. Son objectif était de fabriquer des étoffes précieuses, aux couleurs et aux motifs si uniques qu'il pourrait les vendre à prix d'or à de riches privilégiés. Et de fait, les kimonos Uchiha avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin jusque dans les armoires des plus nobles familles de Konoha : chez les Nara et les Aburame, qui affectionnaient une coupe simple mais confortable ; chez les Yamanaka, toujours en quête de la dernière mode en vogue à la cour ; chez les Akimichi, amateurs de couleurs vives et de motifs originaux ; et enfin chez les Hyûga, qui exigeaient des vêtements sobres mais taillés dans l'étoffe la plus fine et la plus coûteuse.

Sasuke trouvait ces histoires ennuyeuses au possible. Si leurs parents avaient réussi à insuffler le virus à Itachi, l'intérêt du plus jeune pour les affaires familiales était en revanche catastrophique. Il n'avait jamais compris - et d'ailleurs se refusait à comprendre - tout le foin que l'on faisait autour du choix d'une matière, de l'agencement des motifs, de la meilleure façon de tailler le tissu, quel point utiliser pour coudre la doublure, les manches ou le col, quelle école suivre pour nouer le obi autour de la taille... Toutes ces questions donnaient lieu à des débats enflammés entre son père et son frère, débats durant lesquels Sasuke avait juste envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Épuisé avant même d'avoir commencé, il repoussa sur le côté du comptoir les encombrants rouleaux de tissu, et sortit un livre de philosophie dont il devait apprendre plusieurs passages par cœur pour le cours de maître Ebisu. Il n'était pas arrivé au bout de la deuxième page que le sommeil, qui le guettait depuis plusieurs minutes, l'emprisonna dans ses filets. Au diable les préceptes de Saichô ! Il se sentait si las que les idéogrammes se brouillaient devant ses yeux. En outre, il avait consulté plus tôt le registre et constaté qu'aucune commande ne devait être livrée ce jour-là. C'était une après-midi calme, le quartier des artisans semblait tourner au ralenti, et aucun client ne se pressait sur le seuil de la boutique. Sans plus aucun remord, Sasuke s'endormit sur les pages de son livre ouvert.

Il fut réveillé quelques instants plus tard par un raclement de gorge péremptoire. Encore somnolent, il se redressa, papillonna des paupières, finit par lâcher un bâillement sonore.

\- Quelle impudence ! s'exclama une voix indignée. Présente tout de suite tes excuses à ton maître, le seigneur Uzumaki, fils de l'Hokage Namikaze.

Les paroles de l'inconnu mirent un certain temps à cheminer dans son cerveau embrumé. Il finit cependant par comprendre qu'un personnage important s'était présenté à la boutique et attendait d'être servi avec les égards dus à son rang. Sasuke se rebiffa ; s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus encore que les kimonos, c'était de jouer les larbins pour des nobles qui passaient leur temps à se prélasser et à s'amuser.

Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, un homme assez jeune, au visage barré d'une cicatrice et qui le fusillait d'un regard furieux, outragé. Il était accompagné d'un adolescent aux manières plus détendues, et Sasuke sut à la blondeur de sa chevelure qu'ils s'agissait d'Uzumaki Naruto, fils de Namikaze Minato, l'Hokage du pays du Feu. Autant dire le plus prestigieux des clients qui avaient foulé le sol de la boutique. Son père allait le découper en petits morceaux et le faire bouillir avant d'en faire de la soupe miso s'il apprenait qu'il avait reçu comme un goujat un hôte de cette importance !

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il se leva, essuya du revers de la main sa bouche pâteuse, et inclina la tête en guise de salut.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, mes seigneurs ?

\- Misérable insolent ! Je devrais te faire arrêter sur le champ et te faire couper la langue ! s'étrangla le plus âgé.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel châtiment, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton blasé. Je n'ai même pas commencé à vous servir.

Une bordée d'injures lui répondit. Décidément il n'aimait pas cet homme, sans doute le précepteur ou le garde-du-corps du jeune noble, et d'ailleurs le sentiment avait tout l'air d'être réciproque. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il en rajoute, quitte à s'attirer les pires ennuis.

Son attention se porta sur le seigneur Uzumaki, qui avait conservé le silence et une attitude nonchalante depuis le début de l'altercation. Cependant, Sasuke vit le haussement de sourcil légèrement moqueur, et devina le frémissement d'un sourire en coin. Apparemment, l'énervement de son chaperon amusait beaucoup le garçon.

L'homme en était à l'invocation des pires malédictions sur la famille Uchiha et ses générations à venir, lorsque son maître l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Cela suffit, Iruka, dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je crois que notre jeune ami a compris qu'il avait commis une grave erreur, mais je suis sûr qu'il va se rattraper en me servant sans tarder.

\- Mais, Naruto-sama...

\- N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? continua le blond en se tournant vers Sasuke.

S'entendre appeler "jeune homme" de manière si condescendante, qui plus est par un garçon de son âge, fit tiquer le cadet des frères Uchiha. Il se força à ne pas répondre, croisa les bras et fit la moue.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi indulgent envers le petit peuple, Naruto-sama, lui reprocha son chaperon. Votre bonté vous perdra.

\- Oh allons, Iruka. Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Et puis malgré ses manières de rustre, notre ami possède un si joli minois qu'il serait difficile de ne pas lui pardonner.

Sasuke se figea. Avait-il bien entendu les paroles que le noble venait de prononcer ? Se moquait-il encore de lui ? Mais non, cette fois Uzumaki lui souriait franchement, et Sasuke trouva terriblement séduisantes ces lèvres pleines qui paraient un visage non moins avenant.

\- Bon, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? proposa Naruto.

Il fit un pas vers Sasuke, qui par réflexe recula. Le bas de son dos heurta le bord du comptoir. Naruto hocha la tête d'un air amusé et, sans se tourner vers son serviteur, il s'adressa à lui.

\- Iruka, pourquoi ne pas me laisser seul le temps que je passe ma commande ?

\- Naruto-sama, ce serait contraire à mes devoirs ! protesta l'homme.

\- Voyons, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Profites-en plutôt pour relâcher la pression. Je suis sûr que la belle Ayame serait charmée d'une visite surprise par son prétendant favori.

Le teint d'Iruka vira au cramoisi et il balbutia de faibles protestations. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il courtisait la fille du patron de l'Ichiraku, un restaurant de ramen où son maître avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner. La jeune fille l'avait d'abord repoussé en riant, n'ayant d'yeux que pour leur blond seigneur. Peu à peu, elle s'était laissée attendrir par la persistance et les manières maladroites d'Iruka, et il semblait aujourd'hui qu'elle était prête à lui accorder ses faveurs.

Le plus âgé remercia Naruto avec effusion. Après avoir rappelé combien il ne méritait pas de servir un maître si bon et si compatissant, il se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut dans la rue.

Naruto poussa un léger soupir.

\- Il faut excuser Iruka, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il a parfois tendance à se montrer un peu trop zélé.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. À présent qu'ils étaient seuls dans la boutique, il ressentit une vive intimidation envers son seigneur. Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas plus grand que lui, et pourtant sa présence envahissait toute la pièce. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa belle prestance et à sa mise élégante, ni au prestige de son rang et à ses origines. Sasuke n'était que trop conscient de se trouver face à la personne la plus séduisante qu'il eût jamais rencontré. Une beauté à faire pâlir le soleil, voilà ce que disaient de Naruto les jeunes filles de bonne famille qui venaient acheter leurs toilettes à la boutique. Il avait toujours méprisé leur sotte admiration pour le fils de l'Hokage, mais depuis que ce dernier était apparu, il ne pouvait que leur donner raison.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix le trahit et seul un son rauque en sortit. Il ferma les yeux, se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux en son for intérieur, et parvint enfin à parler.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire, Uzumaki-sama ?

Le jeune noble haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice.

\- Oh, des tas de choses, dit-il, si bas que Sasuke ne saisit pas entièrement ses paroles. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout besoin d'un nouveau kimono ainsi que d'un haori assorti.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle occasion ?

\- Le Kazekage doit faire une visite officielle à Konoha dans trois semaines. Son fils l'accompagnera, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il porterait un vêtement inédit créé par un nouveau tailleur, un certain... Oromachin quelque chose... Bref, tout le monde ne parle que de cette nouvelle tenue, et il n'est pas question que l'on dise que cette tête de pioche de Gaara est mieux habillé que moi ! Il me faut donc un kimono suffisamment extraordinaire pour éclipser le sien.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ses connaissances en matière de mode étaient sommaires, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre aux exigences de son client. En même temps, il n'était pas non plus prêt à reconnaître cette faiblesse de sa part. Sans oser se l'avouer tout à fait, il avait envie de faire plaisir au seigneur Uzumaki, juste pour le voir sourire à nouveau et l'entendre dire merci de sa voix grave et charmeuse. Il réfléchit rapidement, et se sentit un peu plus confiant une fois qu'il eut pris sa décision.

\- On peut commencer par voir les tissus, proposa-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Sasuke l'invita à le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. C'était là, dans cette petite alcôve dont les étagères débordaient de coupons et d'étoffes, que ses parents gardaient les pièces les plus coûteuses. Une longue table trônait en son milieu. Sur le tréteau, des kimonos soigneusement pliés attendaient de recevoir les dernières finitions avant d'être livrés à leurs futurs propriétaires. Sasuke leva la tête, chercha du regard quelles étoffes pourraient convenir à la demande de son client. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, et tout son corps se raidit. Uzumaki était proche, si proche que Sasuke pouvait entendre le moindre froissement de ses vêtements. Il sentit quelque chose sur sa nuque, imagina qu'il s'agissait du souffle de Naruto contre sa peau. Il avala péniblement sa salive.

Soudain, le blond pointa le doigt en direction d'une étagère.

\- J'aime beaucoup celui-ci, déclara-t-il en désignant un rouleau de couleur rouge sang.

Sasuke hésita. Tout ignorant qu'il était, il savait néanmoins que ce tissu-là était réservé à la confection des furisode portés par les geishas. Inutile de dire que si le fils de l'Hokage revêtait un tel kimono, cela constituerait un manquement irréparable à l'étiquette. La maison Uchiha serait éternellement frappée par l'opprobre et la disgrâce.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette étoffe soit appropriée... commença-t-il, mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas.

Jugeant sans doute que Sasuke était trop lent, le jeune noble avait tiré un escabeau sous l'étagère pour grimper dessus. Il leva les bras et entreprit de dégager le rouleau de tissu pour se faire une meilleure idée de sa facture. Malheureusement, Naruto avait mésestimé son poids et, emporté par son élan, il glissa de l'escabeau. Le souffle de Sasuke se coinça dans sa gorge. Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers son seigneur et le reçut tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent par terre, au milieu des tissus qui continuèrent de se dérouler autour d'eux comme des rivières de soie. Par miracle, aucun rouleau ne leur tomba dessus.

Sasuke se frotta le crâne, juste à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté l'un des pieds de la table. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où le visage inquiet du noble s'approchait du sien. Les deux garçons parlèrent en même temps.

\- Uzumaki-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

Ils se turent, se contemplèrent l'un l'autre en silence. Puis Naruto éclata d'un petit rire tandis que Sasuke lui adressait un sourire.

\- Je suis un incurable maladroit, dit Naruto en se frottant le nez d'un air contrit.

Le jeune Uchiha eut soudain une conscience aiguë de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était parvenu à réceptionner son seigneur pour lui éviter une chute trop douloureuse. Son geste héroïque lui valait à présent d'être allongé par terre, avec le blond qui s'était légèrement relevé mais toujours à califourchon au niveau de sa taille... Une grande partie de son sang afflua vers son bas-ventre, tandis que le reste colorait ses joues d'un rouge mortifié. Il commença à se tortiller, priant pour que l'adolescent ne se doutât pas des réactions coupables qu'il suscitait chez lui. Naruto interpréta son mouvement de travers, crut que Sasuke cherchait à le déloger de sa position.

\- Ah, désolé... fit-il tout en reculant.

Sentant le postérieur du blond glisser vers une zone des plus dangereuses, Sasuke tendit le bras et de son poing agrippa le col du haori de Naruto. Ce dernier le fixa, surpris d'un tel geste.

\- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur... dit Sasuke entre ses dents serrées.

La situation était extrêmement périlleuse, et le brun savait à quel point il manquait de respect au jeune noble. D'abord parce qu'il était trop proche de lui, avec ses doigts qui serraient fermement la soie de son vêtement. Ensuite à cause du violent désir qui montait en lui, et de toutes les pensées répréhensibles qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. La bouche sèche, il lutta pour ne pas renverser le garçon sur le sol et le prendre là, tout de suite, au milieu des étoffes déroulées.

Sasuke n'était pas innocent. Malgré son caractère irritable et susceptible, son beau visage commençait à lui attirer quelques conquêtes, féminines comme masculines, et il ne dédaignait pas le plaisir physique. Jamais pourtant il n'avait ressenti d'intérêt aussi intense pour une autre personne. Pas seulement parce que Naruto était le fils du personnage le plus important de Konoha ; non, il n'était pas sensible à ce genre de détail. Naruto l'intriguait, le charmait par ses manières qui n'étaient pas celles d'un noble orgueilleux et méprisant. Il devinait la candeur et la gentillesse derrière son attitude assurée, et le côté le plus sombre de son âme voulait marquer le blond de sa morsure.

La main d'Uzumaki se referma sur son poignet, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Peu à peu, l'étonnement qui se lisait sur son visage se mua en quelque chose d'autre, de plus trouble et de plus obscur. Il plissa les paupières, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il se pencha vers Sasuke.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il d'une voix chantante, presque moqueuse.

Sasuke lui rendit son regard d'un air plein de défi. La façade d'Uzumaki commençait à se fissurer, et peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf que Sasuke se plaisait à le croire. Ses doigts lâchèrent le vêtement du noble, tandis que ceux de Naruto erraient sur le dos de sa main.

\- Sais-tu que tu es en train de te rendre coupable d'un crime impie envers ton seigneur ? déclara le blond. Si Iruka nous surprenait maintenant, il te ferait pendre haut et court.

Sasuke se renfrogna.

\- Vous comptez me faire arrêter alors que c'est vous qui cherchez à me séduire ? répliqua-t-il, sachant fort bien qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux.

\- Hum... Cela dépend de toi. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais me satisfaire, et tu vois, j'ai très envie de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

\- Vous voulez juste profiter de votre serviteur.

Naruto hocha la tête, fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veux profiter de ton pauvre maître sans défense ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez sans défense, rétorqua le brun avec un petit rictus.

Ses mains se levèrent, caressèrent les flancs du garçon à travers son hakama de coton. Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ce qui est ignoré ne peut être puni, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Tu sais garder un secret ?

\- Je peux être muet comme une tombe, Uzumaki-sama.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que tu es loin d'être froid comme un mort, plaisanta le blond avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait.

Les lèvres de Naruto frôlèrent les siennes, d'abord caressantes, presque timides. Sasuke le laissa faire, après tout l'adolescent était son maître, et sans doute était-il plus judicieux de lui laisser croire qu'il menait la danse. La suite lui donna raison, lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras enserrèrent la taille menue d'Uzumaki, l'incitèrent à se rapprocher de lui. Deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, et Naruto approfondit son baiser. Sasuke s'entendit gémir doucement comme leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, mêlant leur souffle et leur salive. L'autre pencha la tête et se mit à lécher le contour de sa mâchoire, y déposa une traînée humide et brillante. Il suça le lobe de son oreille tandis que Sasuke enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou.

Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le derrière de l'adolescent, pressèrent fermement le galbe de ses fesses avant de les positionner sur son érection. Un rire léger résonna à son oreille.

\- Je t'excite tant que ça ? demanda Naruto d'un ton amusé.

\- Je crois... que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire tout ce que j'ai envie de vous faire, Uzumaki-sama, répondit Sasuke d'une voix tendue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce serait inconvenant.

Cette fois, Naruto éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Inconvenant ? Alors que tes mains sont en train de pétrir mes fesses ?

Sasuke sentit son corps trembler, du sommet de la tête jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. La voix de Naruto, chaude et vibrante, ne faisait qu'augmenter son émoi de façon irrémédiable. Encore quelques caresses, seulement quelques baisers et ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière.

\- Alors ? reprit le blond. Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de rougie de sa lèvre inférieure. Des yeux d'un bleu profond le contemplaient, brillant d'une lueur qui reflétait son propre désir. Il comprit que le fils de l'Hokage l'incitait à lui tenir des propos salaces, que cela faisait partie du jeu qu'ils étaient en train de disputer.

Il eut une brève seconde d'hésitation. Puis, faisant fi de ses dernières réticences, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je voudrais goûter chaque parcelle de votre corps, Uzumaki-sama.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, approuva ce dernier et, en guise d'encouragement, il imprima à ses hanches un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Même à travers l'épaisseur de leurs habits, il ne fut pas difficile pour Sasuke de deviner que le jeune noble était aussi excité qu'il l'était. Naruto modifia sa position de sorte que leurs érections se touchèrent, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Paupières closes, Sasuke se força à ne pas gémir, inspira profondément avant de continuer.

\- Je voudrais que vos lèvres se referment autour de mon sexe... je voudrais les sentir m'embrasser, me sucer.

\- Quoi d'autre ? souffla l'adolescent, qui à présent déposait des baisers sur son cou.

\- Vos bras... haleta Sasuke. Autour de mon cou... pendant que je vous prends... que je m'enfonce en vous.

Naruto huma doucement, ses cheveux blonds chatouillèrent le menton de Sasuke. Brusquement, il s'immobilisa avant de se redresser. Le brun cessa de respirer, sentant un début de panique lui glacer le sang. Était-il allé trop loin dans ses propos ?

Le jeune noble ne semblait pas vexé ni en colère. Sa bouche meurtrie de baisers luisait doucement. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du col de son haori, avant de laisser retomber son bras.

\- Déshabille-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke obéit à un ordre sans discuter. Il se releva à son tour et ôta lentement la veste des épaules de son seigneur, la fit glisser le long de ses bras puis la déposa à côté d'eux. En-dessous, Naruto portait une chemise de lin blanc, croisée sur la poitrine à la manière d'un kimono et retenue sur le côté par une cordelette. Sasuke la dénoua. Les pans du vêtement s'écartèrent, révélant des abdominaux finement ciselés. Il lui sembla voir Naruto frissonner lorsque l'étoffe légère frôla ses tétons, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, ou son propre frémissement qui se communiqua au corps de l'autre garçon.

La chemise rejoignit le haori. À moitié dénudé, Naruto lui semblait plus beau qu'un dieu. Sa peau dorée, ses muscles nerveux et déliés révélaient un quotidien dédié au grand air et au maniement du sabre. Sasuke savait que tous les nobles recevaient un entraînement au combat. Lui-même avait supplié son père de le laisser fréquenter le dôjô de maître Sarutobi ; les leçons étaient chères, et il n'avait le droit de s'y rendre que trois fois par mois. Le reste du temps, Sasuke s'entraînait seul ou avec Lee et Shikamaru, qui faisaient partie de ses rares amis.

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au hakama que portait Uzumaki, ce dernier décolla son bassin pour lui permettre de le débarrasser plus aisément du vêtement. Complètement nu, le blond chevaucha à nouveau sa taille, reprit l'envoûtante friction de leurs deux corps. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Fasciné, il contempla la verge dressée de son amant avant de la prendre dans une main, arrachant au blond un cri étouffé.

\- Puis-je ? s'enquit-il.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Vraiment... tu n'as pas... à me demander la permission... pour ce genre de chose, articula-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de halètements.

Comprenant qu'il lui laissait le champ libre, Sasuke inversa leur position, poussa Naruto contre le sol et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées. Sa main imprima des caresses plus rudes qu'il ne l'avait d'abord voulu, mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Sans honte aucune, il gémissait à mesure que Sasuke accélérait la cadence, l'amenait lentement mais sûrement vers l'orgasme. Une main tapota frénétiquement son épaule.

\- Attends... attends... ne me fais pas jouir. Pas encore, murmura le blond.

Le jeune Uchiha stoppa ses caresses tandis que l'autre se relevait à demi.

\- Lève-toi, lui intima Naruto. Contre la table.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence, appuya son dos contre le bord du tréteau. L'autre se tenait à présent à genoux devant lui. Ses doigts prestes délacèrent les liens qui retenaient le hakama du brun, dont la respiration s'accéléra comme le pantalon glissait de ses jambes. Naruto acheva de le libérer du vêtement, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il approcha son visage du sexe de Sasuke, leva les yeux vers lui en souriant, le gratifia d'un battement de cils provocateur.

\- Tu as toujours envie que je te suce ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Voir Uzumaki nu à ses pieds, dans une apparence si vulnérable et si soumise... Le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui confinait à la folie, et il bandait si fort que la sensation en était presque douloureuse.

Naruto prit appui en posant une main sur sa hanche. Sasuke sentit son souffle tiède sur son membre érigé, puis le garçon posa sa joue au creux de son aine, enfouit son nez dans la toison sombre, huma son odeur intime. Les doigts de Sasuke pressèrent plus fortement le bois de la table. Enfin, une langue chaude et humide glissa le long de sa verge, et la bouche de Naruto se referma sur son gland. Des lèvres du brun s'échappa un cri rauque, pareil à un râle animal. Chacun de ses sens était exacerbé tandis que le jeune noble pressait ses lèvres contre sa peau fragile et brûlante. Leurs respirations profondes, saccadées, les doux gémissements du blond qui se répercutaient dans tout son être, sa propre voix, grave et sauvage, la sueur qui maculait son front et collait sur son visage les mèches humides de ses cheveux... La douceur soyeuse de la langue de Naruto contre son pénis, et le raclement subtil de ses dents. Ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient à présent dans ses hanches, et tour à tour l'incitaient à bouger puis à se figer.

La succion s'interrompit brusquement, et Sasuke ne put réprimer un grognement de frustration. Les yeux bleus de Naruto le fixaient avec intensité.

\- Je crois que tu es prêt, maintenant, dit-il tout en se remettant debout.

Il fit un pas vers Sasuke, noua brièvement un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Le brun sursauta, surpris par le goût de son propre sexe sur les lèvres du garçon. Ce dernier eut un sourire malicieux, puis il poussa sur le côté les kimonos qui encombraient la table avant de s'y allonger à demi. Le regard de Sasuke, vide de toute pensée cohérente, erra sur la cambrure des reins qui s'offraient à lui. Il se colla contre le dos de Naruto, déposa d'avides baisers entre ses omoplates sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes, tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche amusé.

\- Euh... répondit Sasuke qui sur le moment ne brillait pas par son intelligence.

Naruto fit la moue.

\- Tu ne vas me prendre comme ça, tout de même ! Tu m'imagines en train d'expliquer à Iruka pourquoi je ne pourrai pas m'asseoir pendant les prochains jours ?

Sasuke comprit enfin et se frappa mentalement la tête.

\- Je... j'ai ce qu'il faut... à la maison... à l'étage, balbutia-t-il sans pour autant bouger, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Eh bien, dépêche-toi, fit l'autre en résolvant son dilemme.

Sasuke s'arracha à leur étreinte à regret, et partit vers l'escalier qui menait aux quartiers réservés à la famille. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre à un rythme éperdu, tenta de ne pas penser au jeune aristocrate qui l'attendait dans l'arrière-boutique, ni au spectacle ridicule qu'il devait offrir, à galoper cul nu dans la maison heureusement déserte. Il ouvrit le coffre qui contenait ses affaires les plus privées, fouilla sous les objets amassés en désordre, trouva un petit pot dans lequel se trouvait un onguent acheté en secret chez l'apothicaire. Il redescendit aussitôt, manqua glisser dans l'escalier et se rattrapa de justesse. Il fut soulagé de voir que Naruto n'avait pas bougé.

\- J'ai failli m'ennuyer, plaisanta celui-ci en affectant une expression faussement boudeuse. Donne-moi le lubrifiant.

Sasuke défit le couvercle et tendit le pot à son amant, qui plongea ses doigts dans l'onguent. Il les retira, les frotta doucement les uns contre les autres puis les appliqua dans le sillon de ses fesses. Voir Uzumaki se préparer pour le recevoir était sans doute l'image la plus sensuelle que Sasuke ait eu sous les yeux. Machinalement, il prit un peu d'onguent au creux de sa main et en recouvrit son sexe.

Lorsque Naruto fut prêt, il se positionna à nouveau contre lui, fit glisser sa verge luisante contre l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se cambra plus encore, prit de profondes inspirations en veillant à se décontracter le plus possible.

\- Uzumaki-sama... soupira Sasuke quand il plongea en lui.

Le corps de Naruto fut secoué par un violent tremblement.

\- Ah...! Ne bouge pas... laisse-moi... le temps...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, obéissant à grand-peine mais aussi désespéré à l'idée de blesser l'adolescent. Enfin, Naruto parut se détendre, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Le brun donna un petit coup de rein hésitant, et l'autre se remit à trembler, mais il devina qu'il s'agissait cette fois de plaisir. Il poussa à nouveau, fit mine de se retirer, encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver une cadence régulière. Ses bras enlacèrent la taille de son compagnon, et son front toucha le dos de Naruto.

Plus fort. Plus vite.

Les gémissements du blond étaient la plus douce des musiques. Il goûta sur sa langue la saveur salée de sa peau, respira son odeur envoûtante, le pénétra toujours plus profondément.

\- Encore... encore... murmurait Naruto, à bout de souffle.

Sa main chercha à tâtons celle de Sasuke, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent à s'en faire mal. Le moment de la jouissance était proche, tant pour lui que pour le jeune noble qui se caressait fiévreusement. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Il fit appel à un dernier sursaut de lucidité avant de se retirer et déversa sa semence sur la cuisse de son amant.

\- Uzumaki-sama... souffla-t-il, épuisé par l'extase.

Il posa sa tête sur le dos de Naruto, l'enlaça par-derrière tandis que ce dernier se laissait emporter par les vagues de son propre orgasme. Le couple glissa lentement à terre, et Naruto se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'il lui présenta ses doigts maculés de sperme, Sasuke accepta l'offrande et les prit entre ses lèvres.

Salé comme les larmes. Doux amer comme un souvenir nostalgique.

Leur étreinte s'éternisa, et en même temps la magie du moment s'effaçait peu à peu. Uzumaki rit doucement contre son épaule.

\- Hé, fit-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, murmura-t-il à son oreille, comme un secret bien gardé.

\- Sasuke, répéta le jeune seigneur. Je n'oublierai pas. Dis-moi, tu viendras jusqu'au palais pour apporter ma commande ?

\- Quelle commande ? fit bêtement le jeune Uchiha.

\- Idiot. Je te parle du kimono qu'il me faut pour l'arrivée du Kazekage !

\- Oh. Je veillerai à vous la remettre en personne.

\- Fort bien, approuva Naruto avant de le serrer contre lui.

Il se dégagea de ses bras, se leva et grimaça en constatant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Sasuke lui tendit une chute de coton pour s'essuyer. À la hâte, parce que son chaperon n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître, Naruto enfila ses vêtements chiffonnés, et Sasuke fit de même, avec moins d'entrain cependant. Un silence gêné s'abattit sur eux, du moins Sasuke le crut-il jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur sa nuque, et glisse dans ses cheveux noirs, humides de sueur.

\- Un dernier baiser ? fit Naruto.

Une exigence plus qu'une demande. Sasuke obtempéra volontiers, se sentit quelque peu rasséréné par les lèvres tendres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara le blond en s'apprêtant à quitter l'arrière-boutique. Ah, tant que j'y pense. Pour le tissu, je prendrai celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant une étoffe dont le rouleau gisait par terre, juste à côté de la table.

Sasuke fit la moue.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

\- Oh oui, tu seras étonné de voir à quel point cette couleur me met en valeur ! s'exclama Naruto d'un ton badin.

oOoOo

Le leader du pays du Vent et son fils furent accueillis en grande pompe. Les habitants de Konoha s'étaient attroupés aux portes du village, et les gardes eurent beaucoup de mal à contenir la foule qui cherchait à s'approcher au plus près de la cérémonie.

Sasuke songea que l'Hokage avait fière allure dans son manteau blanc paré du blason de la famille Namikaze. Mais celui qui attirait tous les regards, admiratifs comme réprobateurs, était sans aucun doute possible son fils. La mine triomphante, Uzumaki Naruto présenta ses respects à Sabaku no Gaara. Ce dernier lui rendit ses salutations d'un air fâché. Certes, le drapé de sa tunique rouge sombre était à la fois seyant et audacieux. Malgré tout, le jeune prince du sable devait s'avouer vaincu face à la tenue de Naruto, qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu un kimono d'un orange flamboyant, orné d'une bordure de nuages blancs et moutonneux, et attestant de la supériorité artistique de la maison Uchiha.

Alors que le cortège regagnait le palais de l'Hokage, Sasuke se surprit à prier.

Pourvu qu'il tourne la tête. Pourvu qu'il me voie et me reconnaisse !

Il se sentait stupide. Stupide et désespérément amoureux. Alors qu'il soupirait, démoralisé par la force de ses sentiments et cet attachement qu'il jugeait voué à une fin malheureuse, Naruto se tourna vers la foule qu'il scruta du regard, cherchant vainement à apercevoir une tête couronnée de cheveux noirs en bataille.

Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Sasuke cligna des yeux, refusant de croire au destin. Mais le jeune noble lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui décocher une œillade aguicheuse. Son cœur rata un battement.

Il rabroua Itachi qui le poussait du coude en lui demandant pourquoi il souriait béatement. Oui, il était profondément, désespérément amoureux. Mais Naruto éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments à son égard. Et leurs étreintes furtives, la passion secrète qui les animait avaient encore de beaux jours devant elles.

~Fin~


End file.
